Who You'd Be Today
by CheecaRose
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of song fics! Please, R&R! If you see one you want turned into a story please let know! ENJOY!


Kurt walked out onto the McKinley high stage, he was completely alone and that was okay for him. He walked to the edge of the stage and started singing.

" **Sunny days seem to hurt the most.******

I wear the pain like a heavy coat. I feel you everywhere I go.".

He looked up as the piano guy Chris sat down and started playing the song for him,

" **I see your smile, I see your face,******

I hear you laughin' in the rain. I still can't believe you're gone.".

A tear slid down his face, it had been ten years since his mother had passed way and he missed her so much every single day.

He moved backwards slowly, he thought he seen someone standing at the very top of the stairs. She had long brown braided hair like his mom and she was wearing a white summer dress. He thought it was just a trick of his eyes and the lighting but he sang stronger, louder. If she was watching, he wanted to pour it all out for her.

"**It ain't fair: you died too young,******

Like the story that had just begun, But death tore the pages all away. God knows how I miss you,".

Kurt wondered so often of what his mother would think of him. He wondered if she would be proud of his singing, he also wondered what she would think about him being gay, he wondered if she would still be proud of him. Then again, a part of him already knew, Burt accepted him because his mother already knew Kurt was going to be different and she loved him endlessly.

**" All the hell that I've been through, Just knowin' no-one could take your place. An' sometimes I wonder, Who'd you be today?"**

He missed his mothers touch; he missed her running her hand though his hair. She truly was the reason why he was so perfect when it came to his hair; he kept it perfect so that if she was here she could be able to run her hand through his hair. He definitely missed how she would press her lips to his forehead when he was sad, or how she would remind him that he was truly never alone.

**" Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams? Settle down with a family, I wonder what would you name your babies? Some days the sky's so blue, I feel like I can talk to you, An' I know it might sound crazy."**.

Again, Kurt wondered what it would be like if his mother was alive today, would he have a blood brother, maybe a sister? He could only wonder. He knew his father was happy with Carole and deep down, Kurt knew that was his mothers doing because she wanted Burt to be happy.

Tears were rolling down his face at a fast pace now. Ten years seemed like forever and he didn't know how he would make it to twenty years. His mother was taken away from him to early,

" **It ain't fair: you died too young, Like the story that had just begun, But death tore the pages all away.******

God knows how I miss you,"

God, if there was a god, knew that he missed his mother more than anything or anyone else on the planet. He needed her and a drunk driver took her away from him. He loved Burt with every fibre of his been but he there were things he just wanted his mother for. God, how he wanted her to meet Blaine... his courage and his perfection.

**" All the hell that I've been through, Just knowin' no-one could take your place. An' sometimes I wonder, Who you'd be today? Today, today, today. Today, today, today."**

He let the keys fill the air around the two men as he waited for something, something that showed that his mother was proud of him. The figure at the stop of the stairs stepped down, It was Blaine standing there in his perfect white skinny jeans and perfectly white button down shirt. Kurt got it then, Blaine was his mothers sign. Blaine walks over to Kurt as he sung.

**" Sunny days seem to hurt the most. I wear the pain like a heavy coat. The only thing that gives me hope, Is I know I'll see you again someday. Someday, some day, some day."**

As he sung he closed his eyes. He hoped more than anything that he would see his mother again someday but he had his sign he had what he needed. Blaine was so much like Elizabeth Hummel that he was surprised he never realize it before. Blaine was his mother's love.

**"I love you, Kurt."** Blaine whispered it as he took Kurt into his arms kissing the side of his head. Kurt did what he needed to do, he sobbed.

He didn't know how long they were standing there, he couldn't remember but when he finished crying he smiled at Blaine, **"I love you too, Blaine." **The smile that spread across Blaine's face reached his eyes and Kurt knew he would be able to make twenty years of his mother being gone because Blaine would hold him up and keep him going when he felt like he couldn't go on.

His mother had given his first and only true love.


End file.
